1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a logical space organization method of a solid-state non-volatile storage device, and more particularly to a control method for logical strips based on a multi-channel solid-state non-volatile storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard disks are holding a dominant position in the field of storage devices. At present, solid-state non-volatile storage devices using semiconductor as storage medium, for example, flash memory storage devices gradually prevail. Characteristics of the non-volatile storage devices are illustrated below with a flash memory as an example. The flash memory has emerged suddenly in the storage market and had a rapidly rising market share because it may perform reading/writing and erasing many times and has the characteristics of high density, large capacity, low time consumption in reading and writing operations, non-volatility, and low power consumption. Especially in recent years, the increasingly mature production process, the gradually reduced cost price, and increasingly perfect back-end application technology of the flash memory have all greatly stimulated the flash memory market to a rapid expansion and made the flash memory gradually have equal shares with the hard disk in the storage market. However, due to problems in the manufacturing process, the flash memory has had some unavoidable defects since it came into being. For example, flash memory chips normally perform the reading and writing operations in a unit of a sector, and an effective bandwidth of the reading and writing timing of each flash memory chip is no more than 40 MB. These defects have become obstacles to the rapid development of the flash memory. During the application of the flash memory, the flash memory medium can be utilized well only after eliminating the obstacles.
Along with the gradual improvement of the flash memory application technology, users require for increased reading and writing rates of the flash memory device. A read/write rate of an interface of a single-chip or single-channel flash memory device has already been far from satisfying the users' demands. Therefore, almost all the manufacturers of flash memory devices and flash memory controllers are researching and developing an operation mode of multi-channel flash memory chips. Such multi-channel flash memory device may perform flash memory operation on a plurality of channels simultaneously, so that the read/write rate of the interface of the flash memory device can be multiplied.
For such kind of multi-channel flash memory device, since the device normally executes instructions of a host and performs reading, writing, and erasing operations in parallel by the plurality of channels simultaneously, a problem of how to organize the read or written data and a problem of how to organize discrete physical storage spaces in the plurality of channels are inevitably to be faced, which, however, have not been well solved yet in the existing technologies.